penrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Minish
Minish Kaizer is possibly dead but also quite possibly not. We recommend you check your local list of wanted criminals to find out. Minish is a brother in The Kaizer Family and is in in a relationship with Stars Kaizer. He is known for his infamous typos and fails (the most famous being "Actually, know"). Minish has an Anti-Kaizer clone known as Minsh, but unlike the other Kaizers and Anti-Kaizers he does not have constant conflict with his clone; rather, it is a more sibling-like squabbling that occurs between the two. Minish used to be a member of Stars' Royal Court; however, when Link was killed, the court was disbanded, and he and Stars brought the Kaizer Family together. Biography Early Life Minish Kaizer was born in space (though where exactly is unknown). He grew up on a small planet covered in snow alone, not knowing who or where his parents were. When questioned, he has revealed that his oldest memory is one of finding a decrepit, ruined mansion in which he lived most of his life. He quickly learned to hunt for his food using knives and other tools found around the large house. He also learned to fish during this time. However, he was never able to uncover who the previous owners of the mansion were. Many years passed, and after a while, a scouting ship belonging to the GFSFSU landed on the planet searching for life and found Minish. The Galactic Federation The GFSFSU provided Minish with higher quality food and started to train him in combat (though he was human). Eventually, the GFSFSU took Minish off of the planet and brought him to the Galactic Federation headquarters in space. Scientists did studies on him but many tests heeded no results, revealing only that Minish was eleven earth years old. He took school courses from a private tutor on the ship for three open-space years (one earth year) and learning many languages and studying many things. After his year of studying he was granted clearance to a small GFS starship and, hoping to discover an alternate world, flew into a small dimensional wormhole sighted nearby. Hyrule He discovered Hyrule here and quickly signed himself up to become a knight in the court of Lord Link and Lady Stars (here he met some of the other Kaizers prior to the family's creation). Stars quickly grew fond of Minish and made him her Chief Knight. It was around this time that Tingle and his ReDeads threatened Hyrule, and Stars ordered them killed. Minish, his vassals, and some other knights cut off his head and had his giant robot destroyed using Ilia. However, headless, Tingle wandered into Stars' castle, where he was promptly stabbed and killed by Link. Stars was disappointed, as she used Minish's accomplishments as an excuse to sneak him kisses. As time went on Stars fell in love with Minish. Link now wanted him dead, but Stars wouldn't allow it. Soon, it was discovered Link was having an affair with Malon, and combined with losing her daughter, this drove Stars to temporary insanity. She became Dark Stars and, through the use of Death Stars, destroyed Hyrule and killed Link. Kaizerland After Link was killed, the court disbanded. It was around this time when, prior to the "true" Kaizer Family being united, a small family of Zant Kaizer, Stars Kaizer, Midna Kaizer, and Minish Kaizer lived in the Kaizer Manor. It was during this era that Stars was in a relationship with Theodore DaCabe, and Minish was in a relationship with Lightning (otherwise known as Claire Farron). Many adventures took place, including Minish going wild and destroying the mansion (which was rebuilt) when all of his stuff was smashed. However, an incident arose where Theo and Lightning were found having sex, and Stars and Minish broke up with their respective partners. Not much is remembered about this time as it only lasted about a month. The Kaizer Family Once Minish and Stars were both single again, they again fell in love and brought the Kaizer Family together. It is known that after joining the Kaizers together, Minish, along with the others, formed a friendship and took over an old mansion in Kaizerland. Currently he has a room on the second floor with Stars where an entrance to an underground laboratory is located. At one point, DekuStickMaster Kaizer was absent for a few months, so Minish, being an idiot, kicked him out of his room and let Stars move in instead. It was shortly after this time that Stars fell very ill with Stellar Sickness. During this time Stars returned to space and chaos broke loose when Minsh impersonated Minish and revealed to Stars Minish's secrets - that he was a Star Born human and that he, too, was sick with the Stellar Sickness. Stars and Minish fought but eventually made up, and for their safety, the Kaizer Manor was moved into space. Minish has gone through many adventures along with the other Kaizers, including defeating his evil doppelganger, Minsh and his minions group. Prior to the Kaizers' disbandment, he often chatted with them on the Aye Arr Sea. Post-Kaizers Following the Kaizers disbandment, Minish wandered the galaxy, taking jobs wherever he can find them. At one point, he helped Xykeb Kaizer to stop Minsh and Xykeb Zraliv 2.0 when the four were transported to an alternate dimension. After this point, he moved into a starship with Stars and Xykeb Kaizer. After this, Minish Kaizer worked for the Galactic Federation for a short period of time before moving on to work with Rorschach. Currently, the two work as vigilantes, and often patrol the abandoned Kaizerland-Canada Teaching Hospital, killing any doltfaced dolts who decide to move in (mostly homosexual homeless criminals who broke out of prison). Hobbies Minish has many hobbies, including creating sprites, playing the piano and guitar, listening to music, playing video games, reading, and talking to the family. He can commonly be found in his and Stars' spaceship, napping with Stars or reading. Minish also enjoys writing, though this he doesn't do often. Minish's favourite vacation spots include the Torvus Bog and Phendrana Drifts. Minish also enjoys shooting portals at the ground and ceiling and dropping people's things in them, making them fall infinitely. QR Code For 3DS owners who want Minish's Mii-- http://i842.photobucket.com/albums/zz341/trilby13/HNI_0034.jpg Category:Kaizer Family Category:Noms Category:Fluffy Category:Kaizer-related